


shinji's bath story

by shinjiikari0



Series: shinji's stories [1]
Category: Neon Genesis Evangelion
Genre: Crack, M/M, OOC, POV First Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-24
Updated: 2015-06-24
Packaged: 2018-04-05 23:04:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4198422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shinjiikari0/pseuds/shinjiikari0
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shinji tells the tale of his encounter with Kaworu in the bath even though he had ONLY JUST MET HIM A FEW HOURS AGO.</p><p>(contains: intentional ooc)</p>
            </blockquote>





	shinji's bath story

**Author's Note:**

> this is the most ridiculous thing i've ever written.

　　The night that I met him, Kaworu and I somehow ended up taking a bath together. I don't know how it happened but I just went with it because I got to see him naked.

**anyway.**

　　It was just the two of us in the bath. We were completely alone. I thought this was a public bath that stayed open for twenty-four hours each day but no one else showed up. It's probably to add to the awkward sexual tension and the plotline. I mean what.

**anyway again.**

　　It was silent for a while, which I was totally fine with. Even if Kaworu tried striking up a conversation or something with me, I wouldn't know what to say because we ONLY JUST MET A FEW HOURS AGO. I COULDN'T EVEN BRING MYSELF TO LOOK HIM THE EYE. HOW WAS I SUPPOSED TO KNOW I WAS IN LOVE WITH HIM? I MEAN WHAT.

**this is getting tiresome.**

　　After a brief period of silence and we were just getting comfy in the bath (i mean what), I felt a strange, alien-like touch on my hand. I looked down and I realized that it was Kaworu's hand! Kaworu! Touched! My! Hand!

**by fallout boy featuring panic! at the disco.**

　　I looked up and into Kaworu's deep red, glittering orbs that were glistening in the steamy bath water. His hand was cold but soft, like an otherworldly material. Well, because he's a teenage, red-eyed, white-haired, alien-angel... thing. Come to think of it, does Kaworu even breathe oxygen?

**stop paragraph-breaking, shinji.**

　　Alright, alright. Anyway, it was like that for a couple minutes. Kaworu was repeatedly smacking my hand with his own. Is this some kind of weird alien foreplay he's doing here?

**shinji, that's really weird.**

　　Kaworu stopped hitting my hand after a few more minutes.  
　　"Wow, Shinji," he suddenly said in his velvety, soft voice. "You suck at Stella-Ella-Ola."

**that was the most romantic thing anyone has ever said to shinji.**

　　Yeah. Unfortunately, that's probably right.

**Author's Note:**

> i tried describing kaworu in the most ridiculous and vivid way possible. also i swear i used "orbs" ironically please don't sue.
> 
> thanks for reading!


End file.
